Windows
by cronaSE
Summary: Maka goes grocery shopping... can she recover from the experience? how can Kid help? Or how does he? What do windows have to do with everything?
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Soul Eater**

* * *

One day Maka took Crona to the grocery store so he could be more comfortable without her.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" A voice suddenly yelled as a gun shot filled the air.

Maka froze in her position, panicking. She slowly raised her hands to her face, covering her eyes as she whispered to herself, "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

Crona noticed this and slowly made his way over to Maka, "Maka?" He asked softly.

"D-Do you think he'll shoot someone?" Maka asked softly, thinking of the worst scenarios possible for the situation.

"I-I don't know." Crona replied honestly, not wanting to lie to her, but also not wanting to upset her more than she already was, "So we need to listen to him, o-okay?" Crona told her, clearly not used to telling Maka what to do.

"I'm scared Crona." Maka told her friend.

"I know, but I won't let him hurt y-you, I promise." Crona told his best friend, meaning every word of what he told her, "So please sit down, f-for me."

Maka nodded her head as she let her arms fall to her side, looking at her friend as she began to kneel down to the ground. But before she fully sat down, a man appeared in the front of the aisle, staring at the two angrily, "I thought I told you two to get down!" He spoke angrily.

"Yes s-sir!" Crona said

"Watch it, or I'll blow a hole in your head!" He yelled. Crona suddenly latched his mouth shut, spotting the silver .357 Magnum handgun in the man's right hand, "You have five seconds to get down, or I'll blow a cap in your head! Do you want to get shot?" He spoke angrily.

"N-No." Maka stuttered, still in shock as she stared at the man, horror filling her eyes.

Crona, who was now kneeling down on his knee, tugged on Maka's shoulder, motioning for her to get down, but Maka was in too much shock to processing what was happening around her.

"I'm done with you." He stated, looking straight at Maka. Maka watched in terror as the man raised the handgun from his side and positioned it in front of him. Crona looked from Maka to the man, then back to Maka once more, remembering what he had promised his dearest friend.

"Maka! Move!" Crona yelled, doing whatever he possibly could to keep his friend safe. The man watched as Crona jumped to his feet and began to push Maka away, though he did not care, he proceeded with his task. Not bothering to adjust his gun, he pulled the trigger.

Maka fell to the ground, snapping out of her trance to see the horror that was continuing before her. Crona, now finished pushing Maka out of range from the gun, stood were Maka had just seconds ago. Crona didn't look scared, maybe nervous, but not scared.

The man pulled the trigger as it sailed across the room, only getting merely half a second in the air before coming in contact with Crona. Crona, who stood before the man, stumbled backwards as the bullet made contact with him. He struggled to keep his balance, but fell after taking a step or two backwards.

"CRONA!" Maka screamed starring at her friend in horror as he lay on the ground. She stumbled as she crawled across the floor to her friend, only to be stopped by the man holding the handgun.

"Don't move!" The man screamed to Maka, a look of shock in his eyes as his hand shook.

"Why?" Maka screamed at him, "Why did you do that?" She screamed at the top of her lungs, tears pouring from her eyes, "Let me see him! Please! I need to know he's okay! Please!" She begged the man.

The man didn't reply, he simply continued holding the gun in his hand as he looked at what he had just done.

Maka ignored the man's words as she made her way over to Crona. The man lowered the gun from his side as he turned away from them, making his way to the register to do what he was suppose to in the first place.

"Crona?" Maka sobbed, now reaching her friend. Crona lay on the ground, his eyes shut tightly, blood covering his jacket, "Crona? Can you hear me?" She asked once more, hoping that her friend would reply to her.

"Nnnrrhhh..." Crona mumbled, too weak to open his eyes.

"Crona?" Maka's tone was softer now, almost a whisper.

"M-Maka..." Crona mumbled, opening his eyes slightly to look up at his friend.

Maka let more tears roll down her face as she stared at her friend, "You saved my life." She whispered.

Crona tried his hardest to smile, then reminded his friend what she had told her, "I told you. I wouldn't let him hurt you..."

It become hard to stay awake as his stomach bled.

"Say good bye...to Soul and everyone else for me." Crona requested

"There is no need you're not going to die! You can't die, please, I love you you can't die!" Maka choked out

"Bye...ugh... Maka." Crona said than slumped and fell limp. Maka's eyes turned to empty pools of green. Her soul was no longer in harmony with Soul's. whenever she looked back she thought how stupid she was. If she had snapped out of it sooner than Crona would still be alive. She dropped out of Shibusen because it was full of memories of Crona. In class three years later Soul was talking to Liz and Tsubaki,

"It's been three years since Crona died and she hasn't said anything, she doesn't even get me up anymore, she doesn't READ! Liz, Tsubaki please, you have to do something, all she does is look out the window! PLEASE! I don't care if it's uncool to beg just help her!" Soul pleaded. He then fell to his knees. Liz and Tsubaki noticed two different things. Tsubaki noticed that he was broken and looked like his heart was torn. Liz however realized that he secretly loved Maka in that moment.

"No worries. We'll get her up and running in no time, right Tsubaki? Liz said, turning to Tsubaki for the last part.

"Of course!" Tsubaki assured. Later, her and Liz headed to Maka and Soul's apartment.

"Maka is in her room. She hasn't left it for the last three years, she leaves only to shower." Soul sighed sounding hopeless and defeated.

Tsubaki and Liz walked in to see Maka on her bed looking out her window. Tsubaki sat next to her on her bed, she motioned to Liz to leave for a minute.

"Maka?" Tsubaki inquired. She knew Liz and Soul were listening at the door but Maka didn't. Several minutes passed before Maka spoke.

"Crona.."Maka's voice was dry and raspy. _But,_ Tsubaki thought,_ can you expect anything more. I mean she hasn't talked in three years._ Outside, Soul was crushed, _Her first word in three years, Soul thought, and she said his name. _Liz noticed how his face rose than fell.

"Soul do you feel anything more for Maka?" Liz inquired thinking _ Eh, he's going to deny it any ways. _That's why she was so surprised when Soul replied

"Yes, it's not cool but yes."

Liz then noticed that Maka was trembling, she closed the door ever so slyly so it looked like the wind blew it closed. Inside her room, Maka broke down crying. Tsubaki looked into Maka's broken green eyes and put her arms around Maka. Maka wasn't one to cry loudly so Tsubaki could barely hear her sobs. Tsubaki couldn't think of something to say that would comfort the distraught girl. Tsubaki thought they were alone but someone was watching them.

"Why do I hate that she is crying? Why do I think that she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen? I never had these feelings about Maka before. Ugh... love is so confusing" The boy said. He rested his head in his hands and watched Maka and Tsubaki. He was sitting on the rooftop that was right across from Maka's window, his black suit blending in with the darkness. He got up and and got on his skateboard and flew away. His black hair blowing in the wind, after a while he reached his mansion, and he went inside.

"Kid~" Patti asked "Where have you been~?"

"I just went to get a bite to eat" Death the kid, known as Kid by his friends, replied. He had even got some takeout for Patti to make his story believable. "Where is Liz?" He already knew the answer but again he had to make his story believable.

"She's helping Tsubaki make Maka better~!"Patti sang.

"That's good, I hope they succeed. Patti I'm going to my room." Kid went upstairs as Patti pulled out some crayons and some paper. She started to draw while humming, _Kid likes Maka~, Kid likes Maka~. _In Kid's bedroom he lay down and tried to tackle his thoughts. He didn't notice Liz and Patti talking quietly outside his door.

"Yes Patti I think that this will bring her back up, and at the same time he will get out more. I'm kind of worried about him, ever since Maka dropped out of Shibusen, he doesn't flip out about symmetry. He just looks at her empty spot all class." Liz murmured.

"Liz, is that why he suddenly got detentions right after she dropped out? Because all he would do is look at her seat?" Patti questioned.

"Yeah, probably." Liz wasn't that surprised that Patti didn't know, she sits on the other side of Soul while she sits right next to where Maka used to sit and Kid was right above where Maka was, she almost missed it herself. "But he doesn't get them anymore because professor Stein is used to it."

Just then Kid mumbled something and went to sleep. Liz smirked, they, excluding Patti as Liz had to tell her because she was always tagging along behind Liz, still hadn't figured out that she had installed cameras everywhere the gang hung out. hey how else was she supposed to figure out everyone's love problems?


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't own Soul Eater

* * *

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled. He was on top of one of Shibusen's spikes. Suddenly two things happened at the same time, Kid arrived just as the spike broke under Black Star's weight. As Black Star fell everyone looked at Kid, Liz was ready to pounce on him and make sure that he didn't kill Black Star. To everyone's surprise Kid just took one look and continued to class without saying a word.

"He's really broken isn't he, Liz?" Tsubaki asked distraught.

"Yes~. We heard him mumble~ that h-MMUMPH!" Patti sang, interrupted by Liz putting her hand over her mouth.

"Remember what we promised?" Liz hissed in her ear.

_**"To the Liz-cave!" Patti said. With that they ran to Liz's room and into her closet. Inside, Liz had set up a station where she could see all the camera views. Liz pressed some buttons and Kid's room came up. Liz pressed some more buttons and they saw Kid looking at the ceiling Liz turned up the volume of the recording and they listened.**_

_**"I wish I could read her mind and comfort her and tell her I love her." Kid mumbled then fell asleep.**_

_**"Patti! Don't tell anyone about this okay?" Liz ordered.**_

_**"Yes~ sis~!" Patti sang.**_

"right~ sowwie~!" Patti sang. Tsubaki looked at Liz for answers. Liz shot her a look which meant_ -I'll tell you without the boys and Patti around-_. Tsubaki quickly picked up on the message. She nodded. Class went by slower than usual for the gang but most slowly for Tsubaki and Kid. Kid wanted to run to Maka's apartment and comfort the distraught girl, while Tsubaki was eager to hear what Liz wanted to say to her. After class that day Tsubaki got Black Star to ask Soul to join him on a cool guy's night out. Liz sent Patti to the zoo so she was out of the way.

"So Liz, what did Kid mumble?" Tsubaki asked, impatient because of class.

"He said 'I wish I could read her mind and comfort her and tell her I love her' and then he rolled over and fell asleep." Liz said with a sad and happy expression. Tsubaki was speechless with shock.

Meanwhile back at Maka and Soul's apartment Kid had just arrived and unlocked the door with the key Liz stole from Soul. He walked into Maka's room to see her looking out her window again. Kid sat on her bed and waited for her to talk first.

"Why do you sit on the roof outside my window Kid? I mean, not that I don't like it but, why?" Maka suddenly asked. Kid was shocked that she knew he was there then he remembered that she looked out her window all the time.

"I sit there so I can watch you." He boldly said. Then, for the first time in three years, Maka looked at someone while she talked to them.

"W-What?" She asked, starting to get flustered for the first time. "Why?"

"I watch you because you are very interesting to me. I always feel like you look right at me when I sit there." Kid admitted.

"You're so silly." Maka giggled.

"Wha... how so?" Kid asked confused but very happy that he got her to giggle after three years.

"When I look out the window, I do look at you, when you leave I keep looking just to see if you will come back." Maka exclaimed. right before she said that Soul came in getting his wallet so he and Black Star could eat. While one heart soared, one was crushed. Soul quietly got his wallet and left, outside the apartment he collapsed on the floor next to the wall.

"Why do I, the cool guy, end up being the third wheel, second to symmetry-obsessed Kid?" Soul sighed.

Kid thought he heard something enter the apartment but let it go because Maka just told him that she likes watching him watch her. She is so innocent and she may not know exactly what that means but still. Suddenly a noise comes from outside her door and she turned to Kid with fear in her eyes.

"Kid, w-what was th-that?" Maka asked, full of fear.

"I'll go check." With that comment, Kid got up but before he took a step Maka tackled him, her eyes full of tears. Kid fell because of shock.

"NO! Please I can't lose someone else. Please." Her voice was cracking. Suddenly Tsubaki entered the room, only to be shocked yet again by the positon the two were in. Maka and Kid looked up to see a very pissed Tsubaki.

* * *

A/N: Should I bring back Crona and make Maka decide between the two? Please review with your opinion


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

"NO! Please I can't lose someone else. Please." Her voice was cracking. Suddenly Tsubaki entered the room, only to be shocked yet again by the position the two were in. Maka and Kid looked up to see a very pissed Tsubaki.

"What is going on here?" Yelled a very pissed Tsubaki. Kid got up and helped Maka up. They sat on the bed just as Liz kicked the door off it's hinges.

"What the hell Liz! Who do you think has to replace that!" Maka shouted at her shooting up off the bed. She grabbed one of her biggest books off her shelf. "Everyone sit!" She yelled holding the book menacingly. Everyone sat down.

"First thing's first, Liz you're replacing the door. Next thank you Kid for cheering me up, third let's do a recap for Tsubaki. Any objections?" Maka said still holding the book. Obviously there were no objections.

The recap was very short and Maka still hadn't cooled down. Soul and Black Star walked through the door frame laughing and talking loudly. One of the veins in Maka's forehead throbbed. Liz, Tsubaki and Kid noticed this and Kid silently handed her a second book. Maka stomped out the room, eyes blazing. Next thing you heard was the pain-inflicted groans and whimpers. Then Kid took a look to see Black Star unconscious with a 5-inch wide book implanted 4 inches deep in his skull and Soul yelling.

"What the- What the hell is your problem... Maka?" His expression changed from angry to shocked in an instant, but who could blame him, she hasn't done anything for three years.

"CAN'T YOU FUCKING SHUT UP FOR ONCE?" She screeched. Kid decided it would be best if he took Maka outside.

"Maka, lets take a walk." Kid said. She didn't respond. Kid got her out the door before she killed anyone. Soul looked at the door they just left out of and sighed, he was such an idiot. He was going to comfort her and make her love him but Kid got there first. Liz looked at him then turned to Tsubaki. Liz signalled to her to take a look at Soul. Tsubaki than signalled that she didn't understand what was different about him. Liz had to suppress the growing urge to scream at Tsubaki's ignorance. Liz caught Tsubaki's attention again and pointed at Soul, made a heart with her fingers, then spelt Maka in sign language. _I am so glad Tsubaki dragged me to a sign language class right now_, Liz thought. Tsubaki finally got the message and looked at Soul who was looking at the door during that entire exchange. Suddenly Soul left mumbling something about food.

"Sorry Kid. I must be such a burden to you and the others." Maka said, ashamed, her head was drooping.

"You're not a burden to me. Actually I'm happy I could help you get out of that room before you went insane." Maka gave him a half-hearted glare. "H-H-Hey, it's true, you would have gone insane. Maka? Are you all right?" Kid asked, as Maka had stopped walking. Her head snapped up and she looked around, eyes frightened. He had only seen her that scared when they were in her room. Once his eyes made contact with her own, she darted off in a totally opposite direction than they were heading. Kid took off after her.

"Maka! Wait! Maka are you listening to me?" Kid yelled but it seemed that the years in her room haven't made her any worse when it comes to athletics and he soon lost sight of her. He collapsed onto his knees. "MAKA!" He yelled, he then broke down and started crawling towards the direction of the nearest tree. He was sobbing because he thought this was his fault he then notice a note taped on the trunk of the tree he was at.

**Dear Kid,**

**Don't blame this on yourself. I am sorry that I just left but by the time you finish reading this I should be finding my way back to this tree. Don't worry I can find it, it is the tallest tree here. I should be back in a couple of minutes. I am in the top-left part of the forest, not that far. **

**-Maka-**

Under it was another note hastily scribbled down.

**Kid, I made my way back but you weren't here.**_ I'm that slow? _He thought. **I heard a noise than a laugh so I am going to run back to the spot in the first note. Please help Kid.**

This time he took out his skateboard and used that instead of running. He heard a scream and he instantly recognized it as Maka. Then he heard an evil laugh that he thought he has heard before but couldn't quite place. He got there just in time to see a recording of Maka's scream, before he could turn around he was hit on the head. Before he blacked out he saw Maka running towards him and looking behind him with shock clear in her green eyes. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Ah Maka, just the person I was looking for."

- Maka's POV -

I ran to the tree to find a second note under mine. I noticed that it was close to my writing, so close that Kid could have thought it... Oh god! He thought it was my note and went to go there. It is a trap, oh no I have to catch up. I ran as fast as I could and I saw Kid on his knees looking like he was about to black out. Next to him was a radio, why a radio. Wait, that explains the scream that sounded a lot like mine. Then behind him I saw someone with a ski mask over his head, from here I couldn't see the colour of his eyes. He than spoke to me.

"Ah Maka, just the person I was looking for." His voice was very familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"Who are you and how do you know my name? Why did you hurt Kid?" I asked.

"I'm insulted, you don't remember me? You last saw me less than two hours ago. Still I can't believe you don't recognize me. For the use to be top student you aren't that smart. Oh well I guess Ijust have to show you my face." He said, then he went to pull off his mask.

* * *

**I think I might bring Crona back and he will be an important part but the story will be a lot longer. Is that good or should it stay short?**


End file.
